1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for generating and capturing electronic timing events and for capturing software timing events. More specifically, the invention is a system and method for precise absolute time event generation and capture.
2. State of the Art
Many devices use local clocks to provide internal time synchronization between subsystems that are connected electrically. Computers, for example, may have a master clock used by other electronic devices to synchronize various operations, such as data transfers, within the computer. Typically, all of the electronic devices in the computer have an electrical connection to the master clock.
Time synchronization between instruments that cannot be connected by timing cables is a requirement common to many applications. A related requirement is time synchronization to an absolute global time standard.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a flexible system and method configured for wirelessly generating and capturing precise timing events. It would be advantageous if such a system could operate over global distances. It would be further advantageous to have a system capable of synchronizing to an absolute clock standard, such as the global positioning system (GPS) clock.